1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a waterproof keyboard. In particular, to a keyboard having switch domes, which have waterproof structures to prevent liquid from intruding the electrical equipment, to avoid damaging the interior components of the electrical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Waterproof keyboards are designed to provide liquid-resist structure to seal gaps and spaces, so that the liquid does not enter the keyboard to prevent shorting the internal circuit, damaging the keyboard, and/or disabling the computer. A conventional waterproof keyboard is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,491, titled “Splash Water Protected Keyboard”. The disclosed keyboard utilized reinforcement ribs protruding downwardly from an upper housing against a rubber mat. Under the rubber mat, a switch foil and a bottom plate are arranged sequentially.
However, the water-resist effectiveness of the above conventional waterproof keyboard still can be improved. The use of reinforcement ribs alone in pressing against the rubber mat to block the liquid has limited effectiveness. Besides, the key mounts, which are used to guide the keys when pressed or depressed by the user, are arranged above the switch domes. When any liquid is accidentally splashed on the keyboard, the liquid can enter the keyboard via these key mounts and flow unrestrictedly along the rubber mat. Moreover, the keyboard lacks sufficient retaining structures around the switch domes. This deficiency adversely affects the touch feel of the user when depressing the keys.
Therefore, it is desirable to propose a novel waterproof keyboard to overcome the above-mentioned problems. The proposed waterproof keyboard not only has good waterproof capability, but also provides good touch feel when stroking the keys.